Ursula
by BrokenRosePetals
Summary: dark fic She was messed up. He was messed up. But atleast they could be messed up together. Slight Sas/Sak


**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. R&R please.**

. . .

Her emerald eyes were beautiful, even dilated and hazy after getting high, he noticed. Of course, he couldn't be sure- he was high himself. But it the fluroescent light, they were, and he chose to believe that instead of clouding his mind with questions that would go unanswered.

With a flicker of his wrist, the cigarette flew to the ground, where a shoe demolished it shamelessly. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. Painful memories flashed past his obsidian pools.

He wasn't high enough.

"_Sasuke, run, baby, run! Don't look back! Don't look back!_"

Why the hell did he look back?

She quietly reached out her thin arm, insanity wrapped up in a tight cylinder between her fingers. He took it with silent gratitude and brought the addicting substance that held his life to his lips, before pulling it away and slowly blowing the smoke from his face.

He could hear her soft pants of breath as she pushed the thin syringe into her arm, he always noticed when the seductive plant overtook her completely.

And, with a sigh, he slowly slid to the ground and let the euphoria build.

. . .

Her hair was thin, it may start to fall out soon, she realized. It didn't matter though. The syringe was all the mattered. The syringe, the cigarette, and the alcohol.

_A sliver of obsidian coals flashed past her eyes._

Thin eyelid fell over large, dulled eyes. She lay motionless as the liquid that had been in the syringe did its work.

"_Oh my god, oh my god! It's on fire, on fire! Someone, dammit, call the fire depart!_"

"_Mommy, Mommy! Daddy! Don't let them take Mommy away! DON'T LET THEM!!! DADDY!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!_"

She wasn't high enough.

She heard him inhale- why couldn't she inhale? Dammit, why wasn't the liquid working fast enough? She needed more, more.....

She let the needle slide into her skin once more.

Her eyes barely registered the small marks on her thinned arms. They meant only one thing. Her past was real. Her pain was real.

She didn't want it to be real. She wanted to be 5 again and happy.

_It_ let her be 5 and happy again. Only it.

_Obsidian pools_.

The young woman shook her head, thin locks pasting theirselves onto her pale, ashen face.

. . .

Her eyes were like a doe's. Beautiful and pure like a doe's. But doe's have seen more than they let on, he thought. An eye can only show you everything if barren.

Her's were guarded.

"_Everything is made to be broken, Sasuke. We all break sometime in our lives. It's our choice though, if we choose to repair ourselves._"

He wasn't high enough.

He shook the slender cylinder- ashes fell to the ground, scattering. A single one landed on her arm, but she paid it no mind.

She wasn't in this world at the moment.

. . .

There was a song in his head that only he heard. It frustrated him. Why couldn't they hear it, why couldn't they understand?!

The lyrics were dark, the riff was soft and melodic, the chorus heavy and hardcore. Couldn't they hear it, didn't it tear them apart by the seams, too?

Something was wrong. Something was right. He was getting high. Almost enough..........

He inhaled, then exhaled slowly.

He lost it.

. . .

She thought she heard voices. It would have scared her, had she not already died long ago.

Almost there.........almost there...........

It wore off.

"_Daddy, who's that woman? Why aren't you waiting for Mommy to come back, like me?_"

She needed to get high.

It went back into her skin.

It was dark. She couldn't see. Maybe she was high enough now.

"_Daddy, don't touch her! You're only allowed to touch Mommy like that, when she comes back!_"

No. She needed to get high. So high. This wasn't high enough.

_Coal_.

. . .

Her lips looked blue, so out of place on that pale face. He would've tried to help if he could even stand up.

Another drag. This time longer. He was high enough now, he was sure.

"_Sasuke, go get Itachi and your father. It's time we eat. I'm tired of waiting for them!_"

No. This..........it wasn't enough.

Would it ever be enough?

It needed to be. He needed it to be enough.

He was dying. No, he was already dead.

The silence was deafening. It killed him, too, but he was to high to even slur something.

"_Sasuke, tell your mother about how well you did on your test today. 100 percent, correct?_"

Why couldn't he just _forget_? Wouldn't it be easier to forget, so it wouldn't hurt?

Would it still hurt, if he forgot?

No, it wouldn't, he surmised. Ignorance was bliss. If you didn't know, if you were stupid, you couldn't hurt.

Why couldn't he just be damn stupid then?

. . .

Any minute now, and it would be enough........

. . .

"_Sasuke, did you make any new friends today?_"

"_Sakura, I'd like you to meet your new mother, Inazami._"

"_DON'T LOOK BACK SASUKE, I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK BACK!_"

"_Daddy, I told you you shouldn't! Now look! There's blood, all over my pretty dress, and you made me do it!_"

"_You sick motherfucker, Itachi!_"

"_Sa-Sakura...You...you killed Inazami!_"

"_Just liked you killed Mommy, right Daddy?_"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

. . .

It was enough.

. . .


End file.
